


势不可挡

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	势不可挡

尾音刚落，林臻东就猝不及防地吻住了他。正确地说是将舌头堵进去让他说不出话。肾上腺素仍在急速分泌，肢体完全是躁动失控的，林臻东像衔住一根烟一般，舌头在里面扫荡的同时，两片薄嘴唇用力地吮吸着洪阔肉感十足的唇。他承认从第一次发现月光打在他脸上，那双晶莹饱满的红嘴唇有多么诱人时，他就想吃他咬他。血腥味和烟味，混合着被搅出水声的涎液从不断贴合摩擦的缝隙里溢出来。两边都是颤抖急促的喘息，早该这么做了，而不是装作冷漠的互相试探。

在洪阔发出几声呼吸困难的呻吟后，林臻东才抽离裹住他整个后颈的手，他退出吮吸到发麻的舌头，让银液拉成丝线分开胶着的唇，狂乱的情绪终于因为这个吻沉静下来。  
林臻东脑袋烘热，抚摸洪阔绯红的脸颊，用拇指重重压住被他吻得湿红肿胀的唇，“老实说，你是不是很早就看上我了？”  
洪阔张嘴含住他的拇指，舌尖扫过上面的纹路，略带狡黠地失笑，“你猜。”

被扔进宝马后座又被林臻东高大的体形压住时，洪阔仍然保持了一份情热中难得的冷静。  
“在这里？”他为难地发问。  
林臻东扯着他的帽子示意他脱掉，一边不爽地回嘴，“不然呢，你以为我干嘛开这辆破车。”  
双手已经摸住洪阔的裤腰往下扒，他非常直白，“这可是唯一有后座的，方便干你。”  
“可刚才是我赢了。”话虽如此，洪阔却顺从地被剥得一丝不挂。  
“那你想怎么来。”林臻东表现得十分大方。洪阔用膝盖顶了顶他腿间鼓起的那块，伸长脖子贴住他的嘴唇边亲边说，“让我骑你。”  
林臻东早就知道洪阔绝对没有表面看上去那么乖，他就是书上看到的那种人，静若处子动如脱兔，平时冷静沉稳得很，野起来可能比他还不要命。

“靠，你没戴套。”洪阔这话说得没什么威力，林臻东的大家伙已经塞进去半截，润滑液也是他事前准备的，这会儿随着插入从里面被挤出来，将交合处淋得湿透。  
“你就是我的套儿。”林臻东爽得喟叹一声。  
洪阔眼眶发红，高热的鼻息喷在林臻东肩头上，胳膊绕过脑袋缠着他，揪住他的发尾骂道，“你大爷的。”  
“叫得好，我就是你大爷。”  
林臻东冒着热汗的两只大掌妥妥包住他的臀，边揉边往下摁，他的性器太粗太长了，这一摁就顶到了穴心深处，激得洪阔浑身战栗，像一只炸毛的小动物般拉直了整片背脊，“砰”的一声，高高仰起的脑袋撞到车顶上，半点商量都不给。  
算林臻东反应快，还有点良心地拿手去垫了一下。  
“下次该给你带个头盔。”  
“啊？”洪阔疼得倒抽气，不过他还有闲暇去想像自己带着头盔跟男人做爱的画面，简直蠢爆了。  
“有病啊你。”  
“没病怎么搞你。”  
林臻东就是这幅满不在乎又谁都不放在眼里的态度，让洪阔不想理会，又拿他没辙。不过他此刻真的没心思跟他继续怼了，脑袋被磕出一只火球，下面又被林臻东毫不留情地一干到底，顷刻间腰肢软得没边。他这回老实了，乖乖把头埋到林臻东的颈窝里，随着一颠一颠的操干湿润又情色的呻吟，林臻东起先还挺游刃有余，捏住他的后颈当他是发春的野猫一样玩弄，手掌在背脊至后腰那块来回一寸寸地抚摸，狠不得把他细致的肩胛骨给揉碎了，到后面洪阔被彻底干开穴内变得绵软湿稠之后，他也被勾得失了几分魂，呼吸紧贴着洪阔锁骨那块，浓重滚烫，能灼起一层皮。

“夹紧点。”林臻东突然在他臀尖上拍了一巴掌。  
洪阔压抑地叫了几声，他浑身潮红，尤其是前方的乳头还时不时地跟林臻东的磨擦，肿胀发痒，恨不能躺下来让林臻东好好吸一吸。不过车厢里太小了，互相看不到脸，只能依偎在一起汲取彼此的汗液和热昏了的温度，通过黏湿鼓动的皮肤，色欲沉重的喘息来交换快感。  
洪阔那处是第一次被男人用，很快嫩得出水，肠液渗出来打湿内壁，被捧在林臻东手心里起起伏伏反复贯穿，小穴尝到林臻东忍不住射出的一波精液后，像是得到了上好的甜处，里面像小嘴般吮吸颤缩得厉害。

外面夜色浓重，只能从车窗隐约看到一团缭乱晃动的暗影，轮胎被勒在悬崖边上，承受重力的拖曳上下起伏，将地上结团的泥球重又碾回细碎的粉末。这种体位对第一次的洪阔非常不温柔，有几下颠得太厉害，他嘴巴一张就咬住了林臻东肩颈相连处的皮肉。

他被插得饱胀恍惚，林臻东什么时候射的不知道，他自己终于因为室内喘不过气来的热度被逼得泪水直流时，抵在林臻东小腹上的阴茎也抖着脑袋冒出浊液来。

那双手还在他汗湿的背上来回抚摸，他们胸腔贴着胸腔，两颗心脏像在对碰般，砰砰直响。  
林臻东想抬起他的腿看看交合处的景色，洪阔却夹得紧紧的不让。  
“不行，我没力气了。”洪阔抱住他不想动。  
林臻东爱不释手地揉捏他的臀肉，又放手拍了拍，“起来，接下去回家干。”

<有可能会回家继续干，但今晚真的不行了，作者已飙到气血亏尽>


End file.
